University Troubles
by KayleighGamban
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett are going university, and Balla,Rose&Alices room mates. Emmett is roomed with Jasper&Edward All human .
1. Chapter 1:cry baby !

A/N - Hey, you guy's just wanted to say …. Here is my new story.

Summery 

It's about Bella , Alice and rose. They soon find out that they are all room mate's in university . Bella's brother. Emmett. Is Two year older than her . He and Bella move to L.A. There parents both died when Bella was thirteen and Emmett was fifteen. He has looked after Bella ever since then .

Now they are both in university and want to have good grades. But instead Bella and Emmett find them self head over heels for some beautiful people. But do them people like them back. Bella is a klutz. Emmett loves food. They live together. And are now moving in to university , they still have there home near by.

THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.

…. Well on with this story . Review or PM me if there is anything you want to know.

Kayleigh ….=D

Bella's P.O.V

Day before school.

"Emmett!" I shouted down the stairs.

"what!" a angry voice boomed up the stairs. "you said you packed us up." he said back up to me.

"no" I said running down the stairs. I fell on the last step. I stumbled in to the glass table and it shattered in to my left knee. I slowly lifted my head , and I could feel the wetness through my trouser leg. I felt the blackness take me under.

The next thing I could remember was in a car seat. I opened my eyes and looked around . My eyes landed on Emmett's big form.

"Emmett. What happened." I slurred my words. He looked round at me and began to speak.

" well you took a little trip down the stairs. In to the 'new' coffee table. You know the one I just bought. Hit you head and cut open your knee , and now were on are way to the hospital. To get you knee checked out." His laughter boomed through the jeep. As I thought over his words. I thought about the knee incident. And then the hospital thing. Great. Just great.

" Aww. Come on Emmy. You know you. Don't want to take me to the ER." I said. With puppy eyes. Jutting out my lip.

" Erm. OK. You have not called me that for years. And well , take a look at your knee." he said looking back at the road. I did what he said looking down at my leg. And fair enough. The trouser leg was covered in blood. I started to feel a little sick and nauseated. I rested my head back into the car seat and felt the car come to a stop. I looked at Emmett. He was on his way round to my side of the car. The door opened. Two large hands grabbed me , and carried me bridal style into the hospital doors.

"swan. Any doctor. Please. We do have a permanent spot here. We was here two days ago. HURRY!" Emmett's voice boomed. To the receptionist.

"r-right a-way. Mr s-swan." the receptionist stuttered. " but there is only one doctor . The new o-one. Dr Cullen. Is t-that O-OK?" she questioned.

"Right. Squirt. Do ya' mind ?" he asked me. I just nodded my head. Afraid of my voice.

"right this w-way. Mr s-swan." she stuttered. She pushed through ER and in to the main hospital. A young looking man in his thirties. Light blonde hair. His doctors coat on him and a name tag. Reading DR CULLEN. He was working in his ward. Walked my way. With a young looking woman. Next to him with caramel hair. A heart shaped face. And warm smile.

"miss swan?" he asked me.

"y-y-yes. That's me."

"what happened?" he asked Emmett.

"well ya' see. Your new aren't ya'." he nodded his head. With a slight crease in his forehead. "well she" he said pointing down at me. " is a regular patient here. So be nice. Bella . Do not bite Dr Cullen" after he said that he put me down and he walked to the waiting room.

"so . Your here all the time" he chuckled.

"yeah." I blushed.

"well let me have a look at your knee. Please." I nodded my head and closed my eyes shut. I felt my trouser leg go up. I opened one eye and looked at my knee. I saw a big cut. And loads of blood. It was to much. I felt the black take me under , once again.

Once I woke up again I felt sore. I could hear faint voices talking.

"The stitches are done and here are the pain killers. I will look forward to your next viset. Oh and next time just ask for me. Dr Carlisle Cullen. OK. Well see you soon." Dr Cullen said.

"bye bye" a sweet voice said. I opened my eyes and seen Dr Cullen. With the younger woman I saw before.

"oh Isabella, your awake, the stitches are all done. All you need to do now is go home and rest. What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"moving in to university . Why?" I answered.

"what one?" he asked.

"U.C.L.A. umm. Why, may I ask.?"

"oh. Yes. I forgot to say. My son and daughter. Edward and Alice. Are going there. Tomorrow. May I now ask. What is your dorm?" he asked.

"135" I answered.

"wow. Well your in Alice's dorm. Oh. By the way. Please say you like parties and shopping." he said with a scared look on his face.

"no. sorry I hate them. Why?" I asked.

" Alice loves them. She shops everyday. And likes parties and spending my money." he chuckled.

"And if you like gentlemen. Go to my son." the young lady on Dr Cullen's side said.

"oh. Sorry. You were out cold before when I introduced my self to your brother . I'm Esme. Carlisle's wife. Alice and Edward's mother." she stuck her hand out. I willingly shook it.

"nice to meet you. Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"oh. No . call me Esme." she said. "oh darling how would you two feel about dinner tomorrow. With me and Edward , Alice and Carlisle?" she asked me and Emmett.

"sure. Thank you. You are very nice to offer such a thing." I said with a smile.

"yes. Thanks. But I have to worn you I am a heavy eater." I smirked.

"well get Alice to give you directions." Esme said.

"well I'm very tired. I just got back from. Erm. The graves t-tod-day." I started sobbing. I felt someone's arms around me.

"are you OK. Darling?." Esme's soft voice asked. I nodded my head. As tears fell on to her shirt.

"I'm OK. I'm sorry for that." I said to her wiping the tears away.

"no need honey. Even though we just meet. I can tell your heart and soul is pure." she said.

"t-thank y-you." I sobbed again.

"so where is your parents." she asked softly. It just made me worse.

"that's w-whos g-rave we w-went t-to." I sniffled.

"oh. I'm sorry dear." she hugged me tighter.

"Bella. You should stop crying. It's old now. It's been years!" Emmett's voice boomed. With anger.

"shut up!" I screamed. " like you know I was two years younger. And I was there. So shut up!"

I broke down crying.

"just go. Emmett . I know you hate looking after me." I screeched.

"can we go before you embarrass your self !" he said with anger in his voice.

"no. I'm not going home. And you can not make me." I said.

"yes. Isabella I can." he said with a deadly tone.

"you two. Calm down. Bella would you like to come home with us?" Esme asked. I just nodded my head.

"fine. Just FINE! I'll drop your stuff off . NOT! Pick it up your self. CRY BABY!" he screamed at me. I just sobbed and cried harder. He stormed out pushing past the nurses.

"honey, are you ok? Oh come on lets get you home." she comforted me all the way to her car. A black Mercedes Benz.

She walked round to the other side. Opened the door and started the car.

On the way to their house Esme rubbed her hand in soothing circles on my back. While I sobbed. As we got out there was a pixie like girl on the porch of a beautiful three stories high building. Mostly made of glass. Surrounded by brilliantly bright flowers. Esme saw my expression and chuckled. The pixie like girl. Came up and hugged Esme.

" Alice. Meet Bella. Bella. Meet Alice. Alice she is in your room tomorrow. And she is staying tonight and until further notice is restored with her brother." she smiled warmly at me. By the time Esme had finished. Alice was jumping up and down.

"hi." I put out my hand. And smiled. She took my hand , and squealed.

"I'maliceandiknowweregonna'begreatfreinds!!" she said without a breath.

"pardon. Can you please say that slower." I asked politely.

"I'm Alice , and I know that we are going to be great friends." she said slower.

"thanks" I chuckled. "are you sure?" I asked.

"oh yes honey. Go inside. Alice give her some pj's. and be nice. No makeovers. She's had a ruff night." she said. In a strict tone. Alice's smile fell a little. And brightened back up. She nodded her head. She grabbed my hand and danced up the stairs. And I fell on my knee. I screamed out in pain. Alice stopped. And Esme ran up to the stair I was on.

"Bella. Honey. Are your stitches ok?" she asked. I shook my head. In pain.

"hold on. I'll get your med's." she said as she ran off.

"sorry. Bella I did not know." she had a sorry expression on her face.

"I-it's ok. Not your fault." I said. Esme came back , a tub in her hand. And a glass of water in the other.

"here. Bella. They will make you sleep . Sorry honey." I put the pill on my tongue and swallowed the water with the pill.

"Edward." Esme shouted. A beautiful. Bronze haired boy come down. Looking at me and the scene in front of him.

The last thing I remember was two strong arms picking me up and the bronze haired god with a breath taking smile on his face.

Next day

I woke up in a white room. With loads of C.D's on shelf's. I looked at the bed I was on it was a big white one. I leaned up. And there, was the bronze haired god. On the couch. I started to bite my bottom lip. I got up slowly. Looking at the fresh clothes on me. I walked very slowly to the boy. Edward. I think. And tapped on his shoulder. He stirred slightly.

When he finally opened his eyes. I felt like had the breath knocked out of me. He had lovely emerald green eyes. Messy bronze hair. He was quite built. And pale white skin. Like Alice , Carlisle and Esme.

"I-I don't know where I am. Can you help me please." I blushed bright red.

"sure. Isabella." he answered.

"oh. Sorry. It's Bella. I've never had that name since my p-par-rents d-died.." I sobbed quietly. I jus felt stupid now.

"I'm sorry. I'm such-ch a I-idiot. I-I don't e-evn know where I a-am." I sobbed again.

"shhh. It's ok." I don't think you idiotic." I blushed. And stopped sobbing.

" really." I asked.

"yes. See it's ok." he soothed me.

"thanks" I stuck my hand out . "Bella." I said. I smiled. His answering smile left me dazzled.

"Edward." he smirked. As he shook my hand there was like this electric shock.


	2. Chapter 2: blushing bella

A/N - Hey, you guy's just wanted to say ….

Disclaimer - I don't own twilight . .. SM does.

Summery 

It's about Bella , Alice and rose. They soon find out that they are all room mate's in university . Bella's brother. Emmett. Is Two year older than her . He and Bella move to L.A. There parents both died when Bella was thirteen and Emmett was fifteen. He has looked after Bella ever since then .

Now they are both in university and want to have good grades. But instead Bella and Emmett find them self head over heels for some beautiful people. But do them people like them back. Bella is a klutz. Emmett loves food. They live together. And are now moving in to university , they still have there home near by.

THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.

…. Well on with this story . Review or PM me if there is anything you want to know.

Kayleigh ….=D

Previous.

"I'm sorry. I'm such-ch a I-idiot. I-I don't e-evn know where I a-am." I sobbed again.

"shhh. It's ok." I don't think you idiotic." I blushed. And stopped sobbing.

" really." I asked.

"yes. See it's ok." he soothed me.

"thanks" I stuck my hand out . "Bella." I said. I smiled. His answering smile left me dazzled.

"Edward." he smirked. As he shook my hand there was like this electric shock.

Bella P O V

"so what happened yesterday? If you don't mind telling me, because you only just meet me and all." he asked me.

"me and my brother. Emmett. He is your room mate today. We had a row about my parents. Because I was crying." I answered. "but I'm a stupid c-cry b-baby." the next thing I felt were two strong arms around me.

"no. Bella , your not. Your beautiful. I-I mean." he stuttered.

"w-what. What d-did you j-just say." I blushed. And repeated the words in my head. _your beautiful._

"I said. I. Erm. You." he stuttered. He let out a sheepish smile. But it was still breath taking. I had to smile back. And I did.

"Erm should we." I pointed to the door. And smiled. He smiled gratefully. For letting me drop it.

"yes. Come on. Ladies first." he grinned. I walked out the door.

"thank you kind sir." I joked. As we walked to the kitchen where Esme was. We talked. I found out he like the same music. The same food. The same books. And loads more things. Esme made our breakfast. We talked some more and before we knew it Alice was up. We all got dressed and meet back up to go to university.. But I had to get my stuff and that was one thing I did not want to do. Emmett and me had arguments before. But not as bad as this one. Never about mum or dad. He never ever talked about them. It was a subject he hated to discuss. Last time we brought it up I spent the night in my mum and dads once to be house. In forks. Now all iv got is my necklace. Once side of the locket there is a picture of dad. The other mum. That was the only thing that I have to remember them by. Ever thing else got destroyed in the fire. But now. No home to go to. No-one to go to. So what happens from here.

"Bella how are you going to get your stuff." Edwards voice brought me out of my day dream.

"Oh sorry. Daydreaming." I giggled. And Edward chuckled, "well I don't have a clue. Do you ?" I asked him.

"um-hum. Maybe. How about I get your stuff. You don't have to come if you don't want. And where is you stuff.

"you wouldn't mind. You don't have to go to all that trouble. I don't deserve it.-" he stopped me before I could continue.

"you don't deserve it. You don't see your self clearly. Your smart and pretty" I blushed at his comment. And looked down at my feet.

"look up. Keep your head up high, Isabella. You are pretty. You are smart. I'm not lying. I have no reason to." he said. But it made me blush worse. But he was still wrong.

" no I'm a plain Jane. No-one likes me."

I promised. So here you have it. Cya my new one will be out soon. I promise to start when I get back. !!!

Much love

Kayleigh !!! =D …3


	3. Chapter 3 : outburst's

A/N - Hey, you guy's just wanted to say …. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer - I don't own twilight . .. SM does.

Summery 

It's about Bella , Alice and rose. They soon find out that they are all room mate's in university . Bella's brother. Emmett. Is Two year older than her . He and Bella move to L.A. There parents both died when Bella was thirteen and Emmett was fifteen. He has looked after Bella ever since then .

Now they are both in university and want to have good grades. But instead Bella and Emmett find them self head over heels for some beautiful people. But do them people like them back. Bella is a klutz. Emmett loves food. They live together. And are now moving in to university , they still have there home near by.

THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.

…. Well on with this story . Review or PM me if there is anything you want to know.

Kayleigh ….=D

Previous.

"you wouldn't mind. You don't have to go to all that trouble. I don't deserve it.-" he stopped me before I could continue.

"you don't deserve it. You don't see your self clearly. Your smart and pretty" I blushed at his comment. And looked down at my feet.

"look up. Keep your head up high, Isabella. You are pretty. You are smart. I'm not lying. I have no reason to." he said. But it made me blush worse. But he was still wrong.

" no I'm a plain Jane. No-one likes me."

Bella P O V

"no your not. Just because you're a little bit different." and I was sure I heard. "how can you be a plain Jane if I like you. And I only just meet you." I was a bit taken back by that. But I would have to forget that right now.

"so would you mind." I asked.

"no not at all. Where's your stuff ?" he asked me.

"well there is. No I'm coming with you. If you don't mind still taking me, because I would have to walk otherwise." I smiled. He chuckled.

"well I might take you up on that. So my options are. Let you walk to your home. Get lost because you don't know where you are. Or on the other hand. I can take you. The beautiful lady. To get all her stuff. Meet her brother. That is apparently sharing my dorm. Take you to the university. Help you unpack. And leave Alice to get herself there and unpack. For once. Maybe not get back ach for once. I like that idea." he smiled.

"fine you do the second one. But something tells me it is not just for not breaking your back. Maybe you just want to meet my brother." I said. And chuckled.

"your so wrong. You think just because I just meet you I don't like you." after he said it. It was like he wanted it to come back. And he blushed. The Greek god. I never

Thought would blush. BLUSHED. And then it hit me. _You think just because I just meet you I don't like you._

Wow. Wow. WOW.

"Erm. You. Y-you. Just said. Erm. Please. E-explain." I smiled sheepishly.

"yeah I said. I-I kinda liked you. Like in a friend way." my smile fell a bit. I just wanted to get out of the room. And cry. I did not know why ether. It just made me upset. I know it was stupid of me we just met about 4 hours ago. Well I met him 4 hours ago. He met me 26 hours ago. And I slept in his room . I sleep talk as well. Great. Just. Great.

"yeah , that's great." I smiled sadly.

"are you ok.?" he asked me concerned. I just nodded my head. Not trusting my voice. He ran his hand through his hair. And sighed.

"shall we go?" he pointed to the door. And smiled sadly.

"Kay." I said not bothering to take the sad look of my face. What's the point no-one likes me. No-one never will. So the best thing do the work. Blend in to the background and not be noticed. We soon got ready to go. We got in to his silver Volvo. And set of to my house. Great.

Edwards P O V

Great I think there is something wrong now. Between me and Bella. Before I blurted out that I liked her. But describe did not say how much. It just came out. _You think just because I just meet you I don't like you. _great going Edward. But she still seems sad that I told her I liked her as a friend. But she'd never like me. She's not like other girls. Even last night she would have been crying or saying 'oh no, I broke a nail' not once did she cry . Not once did she do something girly.

But she did sleep talk. She was mumbling something about a green eyed god. Or something a bout a beautiful green eyed god. I wanted to know who she meant. I just could not work it out. But now I will never. Just because of me.

"Bella are you ok." she is probably going to say yes.

"yeah. Forget it." she said.

"so were here" I smiled sheepishly.

"yep." she answered.. "Emmett is not in. so come on." she said simply. About a hour later. We were on our way to UCLA. Things with Bella were still bad. About twenty minuets later we were there.

Me and Bella started to unpack mine and her stuff from the car. We were here before most people. Mostly Alice and Rose. So I helped Bella to her room with her stuff. With there was only little. When we finished I put my stuff in my dorm. Soon after I put my stuff away. I thought about checking Bella. I walked over to her side of campus.

I knocked on the door. "come in!" Bella shouted. I walked in with a sheepish smile. I started rubbing the back of my neck. Only because I was nervous.

"are you. Erm. Ok" I asked with full seriousness. But what happened next I was not what I expected.

" NO EDWARD. NO I'M NOT! WHY, YOU WANNA' KNOW WHY. WELL I DID NOT KNOW YOU AND GUESS WHAT! I SLEPT IN YOUR ROOM! THEN THAT LITTLE BIT OF HOPE I HAD THAT YOU LIKED ME . YOU TOOK IT AWAY. 'NO I LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND WAY!' " then she started crying and sobbing. I could not stand it anymore. My heart was hurting. She was crying all because of me. I was meant to help her. Esme warned me. But from the moment I saw her on the stairs , I was sure my heart skipped to beats. I ran over to the side of the bed she was on. An brought her in to my embrace.

"shh." I cooed. To her. "you'll be ok." I said over and over again. And then it finally hit me. "_THEN THAT LITTLE BIT OF HOPE I HAD THAT YOU LIKED ME . YOU TOOK IT AWAY. 'NO I LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND WAY!' " _

Oh. Oh. OH. She did like me. She thought I didn't like her back. Oh. Bella.

" Bella?" I asked her after about 20 minuets.

"y-yeah" she sobbed.

"do you l-like m-me." I asked nervously. But before she could answer that Alice and rose walked in laughing with shopping bags. They come to silence when they saw the scene in front of them. Me and Bella . Cuddled up on the bed.

My arm around Bella's waist. I looked down at her, her cheeks a crimson colour. She put her head down and her hair fell like a curtain over her face. But I wanted t see her face. Her beautiful brown, deep eyes. Her pale features.

"Alice" I welcomed her. Bella got up off the bed. I wanted to pull her back In to my grip and hold her so the world would not hurt her. But I was hurting her at the moment. I got off the bed and left with out a word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll update as soon as I can. Much love. O_O xx Kayleigh !!


	4. Chapter 4:CINDERBELLA!

_**A/N - Hey, you guy's just wanted to say …. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight . .. SM does.**_

_**Summery **_

_**It's about Bella , Alice and rose. They soon find out that they are all room mate's in university . Bella's brother. Emmett. Is Two year older than her . He and Bella move to L.A. There parents both died when Bella was thirteen and Emmett was fifteen. He has looked after Bella ever since then . **_

_**Now they are both in university and want to have good grades. But instead Bella and Emmett find them self head over heels for some beautiful people. But do them people like them back. Bella is a klutz. Emmett loves food. They live together. And are now moving in to university , they still have there home near by. **_

_**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**_

…_**. Well on with this story . Review or PM me if there is anything you want to know. **_

_**Kayleigh ….=D**_

_**Previous.**_

"_**do you l-like m-me." I asked nervously. But before she could answer that Alice and rose walked in laughing with shopping bags. They come to silence when they saw the scene in front of them. Me and Bella . Cuddled up on the bed.**_

_**My arm around Bella's waist. I looked down at her, her cheeks a crimson colour. She put her head down and her hair fell like a curtain over her face. But I wanted t see her face. Her beautiful brown, deep eyes. Her pale features.**_

"_**Alice" I welcomed her. Bella got up off the bed. I wanted to pull her back In to my grip and hold her so the world would not hurt her. But I was hurting her at the moment. I got off the bed and left with out a word. **_

_**BELLA POV**_

_**He just left. Without a word. Nothing. Well before Alice and Rose walked in. IDIOT'S. I shouted in my mind at them. Sending glares at them. But he did ask me 'did I like him' was he mad. I loved him. **_

_**WOW. I just said I loved him. I didn't did I? I was so caught up in my thought. I had not noticed alice. She ran out the room screaming Edward.**_

"_**Bella?" she said my name like a question. **_

"_**yeah. Rose?" I asked.**_

"_**what w-was that?"**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: it was bound to happen. But I'm being nice here's Edwards POV. Oh and **_

_**EDWARD YOU ROCK MY KNEE HIGH SOCKS.!!!!!**_

_**A saying from.… cullengirlz ……. Please check them out !! You will love there stories !!!!!**_

_**Met you at the end =] ………**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**EDWARD POV.**_

_**I just walked out of Bella's dorm. As I got nearer to my dorm. I herd footsteps. **_

"_**wait." a pixie of my sister shouted to me. I turned to face her. I slowed my pace and stopped and waited for her.**_

"_**yeah?" I asked her. **_

"_**do you like, like cin- I mean Bella ?" she asked me. But I was puzzled what was she going to say. It ws at times like this I wanted to read peoples minds. How cool would that be ? I thought to myself. **_

"_**what were you gonna' say, Pixie?" I asked her. She put her small hands on her petite form. And glared at me.**_

"_**I was going to say……." she wondered whether to tell me I guessed.**_

"_**carry on." I tried to make her carry on.**_

"_**CinderBella !" she nearly screamed. I was puzzled for a minuet. But I then got it. Cinderella. Cinderbella.**_

_**COOL.**_

"_**what would my name be." I said my thoughts out loud. She chuckled. I was scared now. Very ,very scared.**_

"_**well you can choose. Bedward or prince Edward." she said with a laugh. I was sure my mouth was wide.**_

"_**you pick. I can't possibly choose there are great." I chuckled. "names." ha-ha. She just walked away.**_

"_**Night BEDWARD!!" she screamed down the dorm corridors. **_

_**ALICE POV.**_

_**Ha-ha-ha-ha. I couldn't stop laughing. BEDWARD. I am the best. The very, very BEST. I was still sniggering when I got to the dorm.**_

" _**how's it going. CINDERBELLA? ROSEPUNZEL? I asked curious.**_

"_**CINDERBELLA?" Bella asked. I just nodded enthusiastically.**_

"_**BEDWARD is gone off grumpy." I said rolling my eyes. **_

"_**o…kay…." Bella said. "Erm. Where's e-Edward's. dorm." she asked sheepishly.**_

_**I smiled in my mind. AWWWWW. The two of them together !!!!!!! I have to hook'em up. And quick !!!**_

_**As Bella walked out. We waited a minuet and then squealed.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**RIGHT . HELP. Is alllllllll I can say !!!!!!!I am starting a poll. And I'm not writing a chapter until I get some one VOTING !!!!!!**_

_**=D *smile's sheepishly * pwezz. I love you guys soooooo, sooo MUCH. **_

_**Cyyaaa. And I'm promise not to write until that poll is finished. =D * grins evily* **_

_**LOVE YOU **_

_**Kayleigh …..=] **_


	5. Chapter 5:thats my gucci !

A/N - Hey, you guy's just wanted to say …. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer - I don't own twilight . .. SM does.

Summery 

It's about Bella , Alice and rose. They soon find out that they are all room mate's in university . Bella's brother. Emmett. Is Two year older than her . He and Bella move to L.A. There parents both died when Bella was thirteen and Emmett was fifteen. He has looked after Bella ever since then .

Now they are both in university and want to have good grades. But instead Bella and Emmett find them self head over heels for some beautiful people. But do them people like them back. Bella is a klutz. Emmett loves food. They live together. And are now moving in to university , they still have there home near by.

THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.

…. Well on with this story . Review or PM me if there is anything you want to know.

Kayleigh ….=D

Pervious……….

ALICE POV.

Ha-ha-ha-ha. I couldn't stop laughing. BEDWARD. I am the best. The very, very BEST. I was still sniggering when I got to the dorm.

" how's it going. CINDERBELLA? ROSEPUNZEL? I asked curious.

"CINDERBELLA?" Bella asked. I just nodded enthusiastically.

"BEDWARD is gone off grumpy." I said rolling my eyes.

"o…kay…." Bella said. "Erm. Where's e-Edward's. dorm." she asked sheepishly.

I smiled in my mind. AWWWWW. The two of them together !!!!!!! I have to hook'em up. And quick !!!

As Bella walked out. We waited a minuet and then squealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEY. I'm really not talking to you now. Only 1 person VOTED ONE!!!!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella pov.

I walked out of my dorm. Alice told me how to get to Edward dorm. As I was walking I bumped in to someone. But he next thing I felt was a big, strong pair of arms around me. I looked up to find……….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smaller cliffy !!! Ha-ha never not vote on my polls again *smiles evilly.* guess who it is …. But first WHAHAHAHAHAAA !!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's pov. (when Bella came back)

It was a boring Sunday…. Ughh. What am I meant to do. Well I could annoy Edward. Yep. that's what I'm going to' do.

"Eddie" I screamed up the stairs. 5...4...3..2..1.…

"DON'T call me that." Edward said parity growling. I just laughed. He walked back up the stairs with a grin. Weirdo. I stuck my tongue out. But he had to turn round, the smile grew bigger. I just walked away.

20 minuets later. Still nothing to do. Maybe go to my wardrobe. As I walked up to my room I could her laughing. Curious. I walked to the sound of the noise. As I noticed it was coming form my room I ran.

"EDDWAR-----" I stopped screaming when I saw my new Gucci bag in his hand hanging out the window.

"dear brother, why have you got that." I pointed to my window. "hanging out of the window?" I asked. He tossed it with a flick of his wrist. I screamed and ran down the stairs Edward on my heels.

I ran out of the door and as I did I heard a Click. I looked back. The door. It was looked. Grabbed my bag and stomped to the door.

"Edward. I'm going to call Tanya if you don't let me in." I threatened. I saw figure emerged at the window. He mouthed " I have your phone" and held it up. I was speechless. So I gave up.

I sat on the stairs. I knew this was going to take about three hours of waiting out here. I got a idea then. I knocked at the window.

"Edward. I'll get your precious little Volvo." is screamed. I know I had a massive grin on my face.

He came to the window, again. He held up the keys to the garage and my room. My moth was hanging open. I flipped him the finger. He just died with laughter. I glared at his figure.

About half an hour later. He came to the top window above me. With a strange object. He grinned like he had the best ever bag.

"I thought your might get thirsty. Darling" he chuckled. And then poured freezing cold water on me.

"I'm not saying anything!!" I screamed back.

"what did you say." he asked.

"I said." I covered my moth quickly. I just walked back to the step.

About an hour of drying off. Mum came back. With a strange brunette. I started to bounce when she came out of the car.

"Alice. Meet Bella. Bella. Meet Alice. Alice she is in your room tomorrow. And she is staying tonight and until further notice is restored with her brother."

"hi." I put out my hand. And smiled. She took my hand and looked at me like I was mad.

"I'maliceandiknowweregonna'begreatfreinds!!" I said without a breath.

"pardon. Can you please say that slower." She asked politely.

"I'm Alice , and I know that we are going to be great friends." I said slower.

"thanks" she chuckled. "are you sure?" she asked.

"oh yes honey. Go inside. Alice give her some pj's. and be nice. No makeovers. She's had a ruff night." she said. In a strict tone. my smile fell a little. Then I got an idea. I nodded her head. I grabbed her hand and danced up the stairs. And she fell on her knee. she screamed out in pain. I stopped. And Esme ran up to the stair she was on.

"Bella. Honey. Are your stitches ok?" she asked. she shook her head. In pain.

"hold on. I'll get your med's." she said as she ran off.

"sorry. Bella I did not know." I said. I felt really bad.

"I-it's ok. Not your fault." she said. Esme came back , a tub in her hand. And a glass of water in the other.

"here. Bella. They will make you sleep . Sorry honey." She put the pill on my tongue and swallowed the water with the pill.

"Edward." Esme shouted. Edward came down. Looking at the stair situation. He grabbed her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. He stared at her a little more than necessary

Humm. Edward and Bella. Possible. But only with a bit of effort. I squealed. Mum nodded.

"there so cute!!" I whisper yelled.

"I know" we squealed. Jumping about. We calmed down after about 5 minuets. Edward came down the stairs eye brows raised. I just shook my head.

"I love you dear and all but, why is your mascara run?" I screamed. But to get Edwards hand over my moth.

"strange girl that I just carried up" he said. So he does like her.

"Bella" I corrected him.

"well I'm going to get a DRINK and go to my nice warm bed. With no buckets." he chuckled. But emphasised drink.

"Eddie" I said. He glared. Mum just chuckled.

"well night" she said to ed.

After a chat with my mum. I went. Well more like crept up stairs to check on these two.

Aww. He was at the side of the bed on his knees.

"Eddie kind has a crushy whooshy." I whispered in a baby tone.

"alikins. Get out." his voice murderous."

"not until you tell me what your doing."

"I'm looking for my…..earring?" he said sounding like a question.

Yeah. Night. Edwina." I replied.

The next morning I woke up at 10.00. To see Edward and Bella talking and smiling.

Aww so good as a couple.

The next few hours of packing flied by.

My stuff was there and me and rose were going shopping.

We where heading back to the dorm and we saw EDWARD AND BELLA ON THE BED CURLED UP TOGETHER AWWWWW. BUT BELLA WAS CRYING. And blushing. But crying. She stepped away from Edward.

"Alice" Edward said. He stormed out. I better go after him.

"wait." I shouted. I turned to face him. I slowed my pace and stopped and waited for her.

"yeah?" he asked me.

"do you like, like cin- I mean Bella ?" i asked him.

"what were you gonna' say, Pixie?" he asked me. i put my small hands on my petite form. And glared at him.

"I was going to say……." I wondered whether to tell him or not.

"carry on." he tried to make me carry on.

"CinderBella !" i nearly screamed. he was puzzled for a minuet. But then got it.

"what would my name be." he said his thoughts out loud. i chuckled. he was scared now. Very ,very scared.

"well you can choose. Bedward or prince Edward." i said with a laugh. His was mouth was wide.

"you pick. I can't possibly choose there are great." he chuckled. "names." ha-ha. I just walked away.

"Night BEDWARD!!"I screamed down the dorm corridors.

Ha-ha-ha-ha. I couldn't stop laughing. BEDWARD. I am the best. The very, very BEST. I was still sniggering when I got to the dorm.

" how's it going. CINDERBELLA? ROSEPUNZEL? I asked curious.

"CINDERBELLA?" Bella asked. I just nodded enthusiastically.

"BEDWARD is gone off grumpy." I said rolling my eyes.

"o…kay…." Bella said. "Erm. Where's e-Edward's. dorm." she asked sheepishly.

I smiled in my mind. AWWWWW. The two of them together !!!!!!! I have to hook'em up. And quick !!!

As Bella walked out. We waited a minuet and then squealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LIKE it …… REVIEW PLEASE !!!! Or no finding out wht happens send in your ideas because I no none of YOU are gonna vote….*sniffles* please review….. Kayleigh.. Ps I love yous please…..


	6. Chapter 6:thats y i love my brother bear

**A/N - Hey, you guy's just wanted to say …. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight . .. SM does.**

**Summery **

**It's about Bella , Alice and rose. They soon find out that they are all room mate's in university . Bella's brother. Emmett. Is Two year older than her . He and Bella move to L.A. There parents both died when Bella was thirteen and Emmett was fifteen. He has looked after Bella ever since then . **

**Now they are both in university and want to have good grades. But instead Bella and Emmett find them self head over heels for some beautiful people. But do them people like them back. Bella is a klutz. Emmett loves food. They live together. And are now moving in to university , they still have there home near by. **

**THEY ARE ALL HUMAN.**

…**. Well on with this story . Review or PM me if there is anything you want to know. **

**Kayleigh ….=D**

**Pervious….**

**Bella pov. **

**I walked out of my dorm. Alice told me how to get to Edward dorm. As I was walking I bumped in to someone. But he next thing I felt was a big, strong pair of arms around me. I looked up to find……….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I looked up to find Emmett and hi big paws wrapped round me.**

"**I'm so sorry squirt." he looked like he was crying.**

"**Emmett it was my fault. Im sooo sorry. I dint mean any of it." I smiled sheepishly. **

"**I love you squirt" he said. **

"**I love you brother bear." I hugged him tightly, he hugged me back. **

**After about five minuets Alice came up to us.**

"**CinderBella. Bedward ran of." Alice said giggling.**

"**oh sorry I'm Emmett." he held out his hand. But had a confused look on his face.**

"**Alice, bellies best mate." she smiled. "rose will love you." she said. **

"**I was thinking that." I said. She nodded a sign of agreement.**

**The rest of the night we just spend talking and we went back to our room , Emmett met rose and they hit it of. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N~ Awww how cute !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its so short but it had to end her because next chap Bedward comes in and in his pov !!!!!!**

**KaYleIgH !!! ..xx **


	7. authors note !

A/N!!!!!!!!

Hey I know your thinking 'Awww not another one of these things =] and for that im sorry !!!!' I am just writing to say there will be a delay on this stories cuz im consecrating on skater girl and writing others that are not out yet but are on my website !!!

Well I'll see you all soon on this storiieee and one of the new stories is called I hate school !! Lovwe u all … please don't hurt me for this cyaaa..

KaYleIgH ….xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX…3


	8. AN

Ello,

as you all know I've fell be hind on my stories…

But I cant do them all at once so listen up here …. You have to vote on the poll…

Its about what story I update first….

Cyyyaa .. Please vote so I can up-date =]

Klumsy kayleigh….


End file.
